


sleep next to you.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance needed someone to sleep next to him, and that someone happened to be Keith.





	sleep next to you.

It had been an exhaustively long day, the day has dragged on and on, their faces reflected their exhaustion. Everyone was utterly exhausted, even Lance who had been barely paying attention and kept spacing out while Allura was trying to explain something. Allura decided to let them rest, as she had to bring Lance back to earth a few times, she got tired of it and Keith recalls something like this happening. Lance spaced off, in his own world, staring at the floor for the 10th time. Allura had yelled "Lance! Again? Uggh!" She had sighed deeply letting it drag out, and she had rubbed her eyes, "Fine Paladins, since Lance can't seem to concentrate, I think its time you all rest."

Yes finally the sweet release of rest but being Keith he couldn't manage to. He had headed to the training room to try and make himself even more exhausted so he could finally fall into a deep sleep. After about half an hour, Keith had heard quiet footsteps and the sound of someone walking into the wall, a whimper and a groan of exhaustion "Ow" Lance said...wait was that Lance?

"End training sequence" Keith had whispered, as he began walking to see what Lance was doing, what he found was Lance with his face buried into his knees. 

"Uh...Lance?" Keith whispered, his voice laced with confusion and worry. Keith slowly took a step towards Lance and he quietly sat down in front of him "What you doing up....?"

"Nothing." Lance had mumbled, his voice was muffled by his legs and Keith couldn't tell his emotions from his voice.

"Well...I'm just going to go ahead and go to bed now..." Keith stated awkwardly, he slowly sat up and began to creep away until he heard Lance sniffle followed by a "Keith..." followed by even more sniffles.

Keith turned back around, and Lance's face was no longer planted on his knees, his eyes were welled up with tears, he was shrunk into himself, almost as if he was trying to curl into himself until he disappeared. 

Keith froze, Uh...

Tears were streaming down Lance's face now, Lance had hidden his face in his legs again to hide the wet sobs coming from him.

"Oh...Hey..Lance...why are you crying?" Keith tried, but Lance didn't answer instead curling into himself more.

"I know that you don't like me that much Lance, but I do care about you. Whats wrong?" Keith asked again, beginning to edge towards Lance until he was close to him.

Before Keith knew it, Lance had latched his arms around him and was sobbing softly into Keith's shoulder, Keith could feel his jacket getting wet, soaked by Lances tears, but he didn't really care. 

Lances quiet sobs had slowly edged to small sniffles, Lance let out one more sob before pulling away and sighing, exhaustion laced in his sigh.

"Hey Lance, gonna tell me whats wrong now?" Keith asks, willing to wait for Lance to answer his question. He'll be patient.

"Doesn't matter-" Lance mutters, pulling himself up and attempting to stumble away, but Keith grabs his arm before he can, "Lance, whats wrong." Keith said, insisting for an answer.

"Nothing bad dude. Just a bad day is all, happens sometimes. Everyone has them Keith, I'm fine" Lance forces his arm out of Keith's grip, and he attempts to smile, but its a sad smile.

"Lance?" Keith calls him, voice beginning to waver with frustration. 

"What Keith." Lance said, turning around and looking more tired then anything.

"That's not what's wrong." Keith whispers softly, walking towards Lance, "Whats really wrong?" Keith asks once again.

Lances eyes widen, and he seems surprised to how Keith reacted, "Fine" Lance simply says, giving in to Keith.

Lance pauses, "Well, just sometimes I just get really homesick, which makes me sad. Then I start blaming myself for things, and doubting myself. When I got sad at home I used sleep next to someone in my family, to like uh calm the thoughts down. Yeah it's stupid, right?" Lance awkwardly tries to shuffle away.

Lance forces Lance to look at him "I'll sleep next to you" Keith whispers, voice soft and full with care. 

Lance freezes, "Uh- you don't need to, its stupid" Lance said, he blushes "But, I mean, I would like you to." 

"Then it settled" Keith states, starting to drag Lance to his room, Lance just awkwardly shuffles behind him. 

Keith takes his boots off, and he looks at Lances bed.

Keith gets into Lance's bed, staring up at Lance who's just standing there looking. Staring at Keith.

"Lance?" Keith questions, his expression thoughtful.

"Huh- sorry, you can't be that comfortable in that. I could uh-" Lance is blushing again, "Lend you something?"

Keith turns red, suddenly realizing what hes actually doing, holy fuck Keith, what the hell.

"U-uh sure" Keith stutters out, trying to recover himself, hes still a spluttering mess.

Lance hands Keith some comfortable clothing, "You can change in there" Lance said, Lance had managed to gain his composure, lucky.

Keith stiffly walks to the small bathroom area and changes into what Lance has given him, he stumbles out again and trips on his own feet tumbling to the floor.

Keith picks himself up quickly, "Whoops" Keith whispers, giggling at himself.

"Um.." Lance said from the bed, "We both seem pretty tired huh, well you can...sleep next to me now"

Keith gets in the bed, his heart beating fast, he can feel Lance next to him, oh my god, hes sleeping next to Lance, oh my holy fucking god.

He feels Lance relax next to him, as his breathing eases to soft breathing, Lance is asleep, and Keith is lying next to him, wowowoowowow.

Eventually Keith's heartbeat calms down, and he falls into a deep sleep.

Keith wakes up in the early morning, with his face in someones chest, wait is that Lance's and is he cuddling him?

Keith nearly freaks out, but then he realizes that he should just stay here and you know enjoy Lance cuddling him, so he lets himself enjoy it and he eases back into sleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is shit but uuuh langst turned into fluff i guess oooooppps


End file.
